


Crash

by KathyIsWeird



Series: Haunting, Haunted, Haunts [2]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 04:03:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12903603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyIsWeird/pseuds/KathyIsWeird
Summary: A little piece leftover from the last chapter of HHH. Consider it a transition of sorts.





	Crash

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a little bitty bit to placate everyone who stuck with the cliffhanger of the last chapter of HHH.

 

  


Arizona looked into her eyes with a tenacity she hadn’t seen in years. With a trembling hand, Callie reached out to embrace the other woman. When their bodies met, it felt so good - so _right._

 

“Calliope?”

 

Arizona’s melodic whisper made her heart flutter and her knees weak.

 

“Yeah?” she could barely speak.

 

“Please come back.” The blonde’s vulnerability was palpable. “We need to talk - about a lot of important things and I...I just can’t seem to gather the bravery to call you. Sofia needs her other mother, and I...well like I said, we need to talk. I miss my best friend and everything is different. I...”

 

Callie thought for a moment, deciding that perhaps she would allow herself to be impulsive. Just this once. It was slightly disconcerting that Arizona looked so macabre about what she needed to talk about. Arizona’s eyes widened as she smiled hopefully, her dimples pronounced in the shadows of the the dim bathroom light.

 

“You flew all the way here to ask me that in a bar?”

 

“No, Calliope,” she chuckled. “I flew here to work on the tiny humans. I saw you in the gallery, even though you looked like you wanted to disappear into the wall.”

 

“How?” Callie started to ask.

 

“Karev called me right after he talked to you this afternoon. What are the odds? Sofia and I have missed you quite a lot. I may have had a lot of time to think things through and with a lot of therapy I’ve gotten to a good place. So, even if you have moved on, I would still love to clear the air between us so we can be a family again.”

 

“Arizona, I…” Callie stopped to collect herself for a moment. “I’m not finished here. I have a contract...”

 

Arizona took a step forward and grasped Callie’s trembling hands. They stood that way for a while, just taking in each other. “I don’t expect miracles, and I’ve learned that the best things in life are worth fighting for. Do you think you can? Do you think you can fight?”

 

“Fight for you?” Callie thought it over for a moment. “If you’d asked me that a year ago I would have run far, far away. But, I think now I can. No promises, but I will try.”

  
  
  


“Yes?”

 

Callie nodded towards the floor, too emotional to speak. After a few moments of shallow breathing she raised her gaze to those steely blues that made her just melt. Her voice was patchy and shook as she poured her soul out.

 

“We have a lot to talk about, and nothing can be fixed quickly. But, I miss Sof with everything I am and I have changed so much. We can’t start over, that’s not possible. But, could we...take it slow? Could we even just be friends? My contract is up in a few months and then I could move back. I’ll get a place. Maybe I’ll talk to the hospital?”

 

Arizona leaned forward and touched her lips to Callie’s. The slight contact sent Callie’s eyes rolling back into her head and a groan escaped her mouth. Arizona smiled into the kiss and pressed her forehead against Callie’s.

 

“Snail’s pace,” Arizona whispered against the familiar lips. “We can even be best friends. Besties. Something like that.”

 

Callie closed the gap between them and relaxed as she melted against the familiar body. It felt so good to be enveloped by the love of her life again. It was obvious that they weren’t going to be “just friends” but the fact that Arizona was even asking meant the world.

  


.

  



End file.
